


Morning Conversations

by Merfilly



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion on the merits of women and the task of wedding one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Conversations

"Women, my good Knight, are far more trouble than they are worth," Arthur complained.

Lancelot looked at his King, his friend, his inspiration, and nodded. They should have found their beds hours before, but here they were, still awake, as the cocks were beginning to crow.

"And yet, a King must wed, must take to bed a bride and make an heir for a dutiful succession. We'd have seen better days sooner, had I been born on the proper side of the sheets, my Knight."

"And you've found one, yes?"

Arthur sighed. "Indeed." He looked at the man with him with remorse. "You must fetch her for me, and I do sorrow for the travails you face to bring her simpering, pampered self here."

"For you, Arthur, my liege, I would face a hundred simpering, pampered women." Lancelot's roguish smile touched his lips, and both men had a good laugh then.


End file.
